


пацаны к успеху пришли

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Вот когда речь про нас, ты сразу морду кирпичом делаешь ещё сильнее, чем обычно, — буркнул Джей. — А Эл и Иксу, значит, можно?»
Relationships: Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black), Agent X /Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)
Kudos: 5





	пацаны к успеху пришли

— Какого чёрта?! Почему каждый раз, когда я в красивом чистом костюме, случается какое-нибудь дерьмо, и... и я весь в каком-то дерьме!  
Кей окинул напарника снисходительно-непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Может, потому что ты надеваешь чистый костюм каждый раз, когда отправляешься на миссию. А уж там-то вечно влипаешь во всё, что попадается на пути. В данном случае — в сброшенную оболочку таурианского жука. Не шевелись, это одна из улик.  
— В смысле — не шевелись? Эта слизь пытается жевать мою форму, оно точно мёртвое?!  
Вопль Джея разнёсся по безлюдному переулку и затих где-то за верхними этажами, потерявшись в исчерченном бельевыми верёвками пролёте. Это был не самый элитный район, но вонь от мусора и мочи совершенно не чувствовалась за амбре сброшенной пришельцем оболочки.  
ЛВЧ преследовало жука уже третьи сутки: он случайно пробрался на Землю вместе с багажом таурианского дипломата, и теперь Зеду приходилось лавировать между погоней и вежливыми уверениями в безопасности, пока остальные агенты разыскивали беглеца.  
Кей вздохнул.  
— Это защитный механизм, как шевелящийся хвост ящерицы. Просто не обращай внимания.  
Джей скорчил недовольную рожу. Сине-зелёная слизь принялась жевать его ботинок.  
— Ладно, — смилостивился Кей. — Эл возьмёт образцы — и ты свободен.

Эл появилась лишь через пятнадцать минут, и Джей проглотил напрашивавшиеся ехидные комментарии на этот счёт. Потому что рядом с Эл со скучающим видом околачивался Икс, потому что волосы Эл были растрёпаны, а скулы её покраснели. Заметив мятый воротник пиджака, Джей предпочёл вообще не думать об увиденном. Все знали, что Эл и Икс встречаются, и все делали вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного — пока это не мешало ЛВЧ.  
Джей перевёл взгляд на своего напарника и заметил, как тот тут же придал лицу ещё более каменное выражение.  
Что-то было не так.

Во время вечернего патрулирования Кей остановился у небольшого магазинчика. Продавец, немедленно пряча уши дудочкой за длинным париком, клялся, что ничего не слышал, попросил заходить ещё, но нескоро, и вручил в подарок бутылку пива.  
— Да, не завидую я тем ребятам, которые сейчас обшаривают канализации, — Джей посмотрел на бутылку, открыл пробку и сделал пару глотков. — Неплохо!  
Глаза Кея зло сузились:  
— Мы на дежурстве, ковбой.  
— Тут написано, что безалкогольное! — Джей сунул ему этикетку под нос.  
— И ты поверил?  
Джей обиженно насупился, открыл окно машины и вышвырнул бутылку наружу. Кей смерил его неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Ты уже пьян? Поразительное дилетантство.  
Джей фыркнул и начал смотреть на огни города.  
— Там ещё дежурят на крышах, да, — пробормотал он. — Тупой жук, столько беготни из-за него... Эл тоже не спит, небось, пока эту слизь анализирует. Вот Икс бесится, ха!  
Кей продолжал молчать, и Джей через некоторое время продолжил:  
— Ну а что, им прикольно зато: не надо бросать семью-любовь-морковь, всё рядом, не отходя от рабочего места. Вот если бы мы с тобой встречались, то...  
— Перестань нести бред.  
Кей произнёс это отрывисто, резко, почти затыкая тяжёлой фразой.  
— Вот когда речь про нас, ты сразу морду кирпичом делаешь ещё сильнее, чем обычно, — буркнул Джей. — А Эл и Иксу, значит, можно?  
Кей посмотрел на него тем самым непроницаемым взглядом, который должен был навести собеседника на мысль о полном отсутствии интереса с его стороны.  
— Да ладно! — возмутился Джей. — Серьёзно? Ты думаешь провести своего бесценного напарника этим дешёвым трюком? Да я давно уже в курсе, что ты такую рожу изображаешь, когда не хочешь спалить свои эмоции. И не отрицай, сухарь, я знаю, что они у тебя есть!  
— Агент Джей, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Кей. — Вы забываетесь.  
— Ну прости, я бухой! — выпалил тот и рассмеялся. Всё казалось таким забавным: это дело с жуком, шустро пролетающие мимо вспышки фонарей и даже необычайно хмурое лицо напарника.  
А потом Джей не заметил, как уснул, уронив голову на плечо Кея.

Эл столкнулась с Кеем у автомата с кофе.  
— Надеюсь, Джей не в обиде, что пришлось простоять с таурианской слизью в тесном контакте? — улыбнулась она. — Наверняка жалуется до сих пор, да?  
— Не особо.  
Эл прищурилась.  
— Кей, — её голос звучал тихо-тихо, но в пустом коридоре едва ли не отдавался эхом. — Что случилось? Что-то произошло между тобой и Джеем?  
— Между мной и ним отличные рабочие отношения.  
Закатив глаза, Эл ткнула пальцем в грудь Кея.  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что в ЛВЧ нет проблем с внеслужебными связями сотрудников, так в чём твоя проблема?  
— В том, что я не собираюсь устраивать с агентом Джеем никаких внеслужебных связей.  
— Даже если ему хочется?  
— Да.  
— Даже если тебе хочется?  
— Особенно.  
— И в чём проблема?  
Кей бросил взгляд на коридор позади. Они с Эл были одни.  
— В том, что Джей — незрелый юнец, и между моим и его жизненным опытом слишком большая разница. В том, что он и я смотрим на мир совершенно по-разному, и рано или поздно это приведёт к болезненному распаду отношений. Джею это не нужно.  
Вздохнув, Эл убрала выбившуюся прядь за ухо и повторила его жест, оглядываясь.  
— Дело в Альфе, да? Но Джей — не юная версия тебя, а ты — не Альфа.  
Кей сжал губы, развернулся и направился прочь.

Видя, как Джей мучается похмельем, сложно было не сочувствовать — и не смеяться. Кей протянул напарнику зелёную таблетку, созданную ЛВЧ специально для таких случаев.  
— Выпей и подожди пять минут.  
— Ты мой чёртов ангел-спаситель, — простонал тот, держась за голову. — Ангел-спаситель в чёрном похоронном костюме, как-то подозрительно, тебе не кажется?  
— Если что тебя и погубит, то только твоя неспособность думать заранее.  
Джей хмыкнул, покосившись на напарника.  
— Иногда полезно ненадолго отключить думалку, ты в курсе?  
— Ты, похоже, делаешь это всё время.

Весь день прошёл за поисками проклятого жука. Эл и Икс ненадолго присоединились к их паре, упаковали собранные образцы и отправились обратно в штаб-квартиру.  
Кей чуть нахмурился, глядя на то, как Эл что-то шепчет на ухо Джею, а тот серьёзно кивает. Видят Бог, Интерпол и ЛВЧ, Кей вовсе не собирался выслушивать нотации по поводу своей личной жизни от зелёного юнца.  
— Знаешь... — начал было Джей непринуждённо, но Кей не дал ему договорить.  
— Чем дольше таурианское насекомое находится на Земле, тем больше шансов, что оно адаптируется, мимикрирует, и мы его никогда не обнаружим.  
— Может, кто-то просто плохо искал, — обиженно буркнул Джей.  
Кей внимательно посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови.  
— Мы обыскали всё и здесь, и за пределами города: каждую песчинку, каждый куст. Жук не мог просто испариться.  
— Точно?  
— Да. Хочешь повторить?  
Джей открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что пора бы вернуться в штаб — и вдруг его озарило.  
— Не всё, — выдохнул он. — Мы забыли про главный центр ЛВЧ.

Они ехали с максимальной скоростью, наплевав на все запреты и правила — даже те, что придумывались для агентов ЛВЧ.  
— А если он уже всех там сожрал?  
— Полсотни отборных агентов? Вряд ли.  
— А если сожрал не всех, тебе легче, что ли? Вот если бы меня сожрал такой жук, ты бы просто забил, да?  
— Да. Жука. До смерти.  
— Серьёзно? — изумился Джей.  
— Нет. Это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Кей сжимал руль, вглядываясь в дорогу за лобовым стеклом. Напряжение становилось почти осязаемым, и Джей не выдержал.  
— А ведь если подумать, — он тоже уставился на дорогу, стараясь не встречаться с Кеем взглядом — так было проще говорить. — То ведь это рано или поздно случится с каждым агентом.  
Кей покосился на него.  
— Разговор о бренности бытия и профессиональном риске, чтобы пробудить во мне ощущение эфемерности и напомнить о необходимости реализовывать свои желания? Очень похоже на ещё один совет от Эл. Можешь передать ей, что на мне это уже давно не работает.  
— Ага, — протянул Джей. — Она сказала, что ты так и ответишь. Потом походишь пару дней, подумаешь, затем эта мысль начнёт есть тебя поедом, а через неделю притащишься ко мне с серьёзным разговором.  
Молчание Кея было выразительнее любого ответа.  
— Мы приехали, — наконец произнёс он. — Доставай сканер.  
— А пушку?  
— А с пушкой пойду я.

Джей не удивился бы пугающей тишине или воплям ужаса в офисе ЛВЧ, но аплодисменты — последнее, чего ожидаешь, охотясь на монстра. В холле, прямо возле места близнецов, лежала огромная туша с множеством членистых лапок, протянувшихся на пару метров. Судя по ритмичному колыханию и дюжине ампул со снотворным, торчащих из-под панциря, жук крепко спал.  
Рядом стояла Эл с планшетом и отряхивающий костюм Икс, остальные агенты, закончив хлопать, уже расходились по своим рабочим местам, подгоняемые бдительным взглядом начальства.  
— Вы как раз вовремя, — Эл оторвалась от планшета. — Мы только что уложили спать этого беспокойного таракана.  
Кей опустил оружие.  
— И как же вы его нашли?  
Икс вспыхнул. Эл улыбнулась:  
— Хотели уединиться хотя бы на пару минут, отыскали место потише — а оно уже было занято гигантским инопланетным членистоногим.  
— Это фиаско, дружище, — хмыкнул Джей, хлопая ещё сильнее покрасневшего Икса по плечу.  
— Нет, это победа, — Эл откинула упавшую на лицо прядь. — Это чёртово насекомое наконец-то валит обратно на свою планету, и я могу взять выходной, а не бегать по городу за слизью или по лаборатории от анализатора к микроскопу.  
— Я тоже возьму выходной, — проворчал Икс.  
— И я! — радостно добавил Джей. — Ты сказала — недельку подождать, да? Вот жук сам к нам пришёл — и ты, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь напарника, — тоже сам придёшь с этим самым серьёзным разговором.  
Кей посмотрел на его нахальную морду, на ехидно хихикающую Эл, на самодовольно улыбающегося Икса и на остальных агентов, изображающих абсолютную незаинтересованность в чужой беседе. И коротко ответил:  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
— Это почему?  
— Серьёзный разговор у нас будет через полчаса.  
— Э? Почему не сейчас?  
Кей развернулся и направился к арсеналу.  
— Потому что следует сдать оружие с транквилизаторами для таурианской фауны, вернуть биосканер в лабораторию, доехать до ресторана и сделать заказ.  
— Ресторана? — Джей поторопился за ним, догоняя. — Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание.  
— На разговор.  
— А дальше?  
— Разберёмся.  
Джей хмыкнул.  
— Обожаю, когда из нас двоих начинаешь импровизировать ты.


End file.
